


To Tip the Scales

by Jormus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Consequences, Dark Magic, Gen, Short Story, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: Claudia had always known Dark Magic about balance.





	To Tip the Scales

It was a game. A set of scales.

A simple spider in exchange for fire, a butterfly for a day without pains and aches.

It made sense…

After all… What was a bug compared to the well-being of a human? What was the life of one monster compared to the lives of thousands?

Claudia believed this. It was what her father had told her and even more it made _sense_.

So she watched and learned. She played the scales and weighed slightly heavier measures each time.

The Xaidian’s were greedy trying to keep this power away from them.

She felt a little guilty about the fawn, it was so cute and innocent, but ultimately it was no different than hunting. With the power from its life she was able to do what the doctors told her was impossible.

Soren walked again and she was happy, vindicated.

But Dark Magic was not that forgiving and, as Soren began to become clumsier and stiffer as the days went by, she realized the life of a young deer was not the balance required for Soren’s body.

She tried many things as they traveled. She was able to keep him moving, but it only lasted so long.

Each time the feeling grew…

She knew the truth. It was the same one she had been using to justify her actions after all… The life of a simple animal did not equal that of a human.

Now she had to ask herself:

Just how far was she willing to go to tip the scales in their favor?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious what the consequences of Claudia healing Soren will be.


End file.
